Immigrant Town (Dragon Quest IV)
The Immigrant Town is a town that can be created by the player in the PlayStation and Nintendo DS version of Dragon Quest IV. It's started by Hank Hoffman Jr. after he leaves The Hero's group in the area occupied by the Desert Bazaar. Synopsis After his apprenticeship with Conrad Hilton in Mintos, Hank Hoffman Jr. asks The Hero to look around the world to invite people to help in making the field into a town. PlayStation Version Nintendo DS Version Nearby enemies *Abracadabrador *Cocoon goon *Hoodoo gooroo *Rhinothrope *Skeleton soldier Stage One Triggered by inviting a nun from the church in Laissez Fayre. Changes include: *The addition of a house with a field. Said house is occupied by couples Rocky and Adrian. *An item shop is built. Treasures *2 Mini medals *Bunny tail Shop Stage Two Triggered by selecting a pioneer for a chance encounter and obtaining the Ultimate key. Afterwards talk to Rocky and head to the church in Burland to invite a man named Bones. Changes include: *An outdoor church being set up. *An Inn is built. *Another house has been built. Treasures *2 Mini medals *Antidotal herb *Seed of resilience *Hairband Shop Inn Stage Three Triggered by defeating Estark and talking to Prelvis Esley. Afterwards, go to the Cascade Cave. A woman named Carla is on the first floor, with a man named Streo Louse along the pathway on the next floor. Changes include: *The church is now a building *Another item shop is built Treasures *3 Mini medals *Magic water *Seed of magic *Chimaera wing *Seed of strength *73 Gold Coins Shops Inn Stage Four Triggered by meeting the Zenith Dragon and then talking to Zack (behind the counter in the shop building). Go to the jail in Strathbaile, then free the Slime Mary Curey and invite her. Changes include: *There's now a cellar above the Inn. *The Inn has a fenced yard on the right. *A Pioneeratorium is built. Treasures *3 Mini medals *Packed lunch *Seed of wisdom *Seed of magic *Fur coat *Horse manure *Fire claw *370 Gold Coins Shops Inn Final Stage (Chapter Six only) Triggered by defeating Psaro and talking to Princess Pam (in the Inn) and Rocky. Go to the Inn at Laissez Fayre to invite the soldier, and then go to the Pub at Havre Leon to invite the King. Changes include: *The town becoming a castle with a Casino, Inn and Shops. Treasures *5 Mini medals *Seed of agility *Mirror shield *Ruby of protection *Miracle sword *Meteorite bracer *Falcon blade *Sultan's Body *Sultan's Heart Shops Inn Casino Prizes Pioneer Casino Prizes iOS, Mobile, and Android Versions Unlike the change from the PS1 to the DS version, the phone versions keep the details of the town the same with some acceleration of building the town and other details allowing for completeion within Chapter 5. Stage One Triggered by inviting a nun from the church in Laissez Fayre. Afterwards, Hank will point the party to couples Rocky and Adrian in Mintos in the Inn and Church respectfully. After returning to the field, Hank wonders how Conrad Hilton has been since his departure. The party returns to Mintos again to inform him of Hank's town, with the old man offering the services of a merchant who is south of the three shops in town. Changes include: * The addition of a house with a field. Said house is occupied by Rocky and Adrian. * An item shop is built. * Hoffman's House is built right outside of town. This is where you can use the church features and Hoffman asks you to give input on a town name. Stage Two Triggered by defeating the boss at Zamoksva. Afterwards talk to Rocky and head to the church in Burland to invite a man named Bones and a bard at the Inn named Prelvis Esley. Following that, Bones will direct the party to a woman and her dog at Canalot. Changes include: * An outdoor church being set up. * An Inn is built. * Another house has been built. Stage Three Triggered by obtaining the Ultimate Key and talking to Prelvis Esley. Afterwards, go to the Cascade Cave. A woman named Carla is on the first floor, with a man named Streo Louse along the pathway on the next floor. Following that Streo points the party to a weaver named Zack at Riverton, who in turn brings up a dwarf in Rosehill who wants to become a priest in a church. Changes include: * The church is now a building * Another item shop is built Stage Four Triggered after defeating Estark and then talking to Zack (behind the counter in the shop building). Go to the jail in Strathbaile, then free the Slime Mary Curey and invite her. Additionally Archie O'Logist despite being at the entrance of the town still asks to be recruited, as well as pointing the party to Princess Pam at the Endor Casino. Changes include: * There's now a cellar above the Inn. * The Inn has a fenced yard on the right. * A Pioneeratorium is built. Final stage Triggered by meeting the Zenith Dragon and talking to Princess Pam (in the Inn) and Rocky. Go to the Inn at Laissez Fayre to invite the soldier, and then go to the Pub at Havre Léon to invite the King. Changes include: * The town becoming a castle with a Casino, Inn and Shops. See also *Immigrant Town (Dragon Quest VII) Category:Sidequests Category:Dragon Quest IV locations